


More Hands

by ilostmynuts



Series: Hands On Approach [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Peter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Working on part 3. Appreciate any kudos or comments! :)

Hands On Approach 2: More Hands

 

Peter was tired. It was understandable. Being bent over every available surface in Stark Tower for several weeks straight, especially in Tony’s personal lab or, in Peter’s mind, the evil dungeon of kinky, kinky doom could do that to a guy. Even a super-powered guy.

 

So Peter was tired. All he wanted was a full night of sex free sleep. The New Avengers had convened in the mission room for a final briefing before a break. Spider-Man had no intention of patrolling the streets tonight. He was taking a shower and sleeping in. _Sleeping_. He meant it this time!

 

“-tonight, Peter?”

 

He realized that the rest of the New Avengers were looking at him expectantly.

 

“Umm… what was that?”

 

Tony smiled that ~~evil~~ charming smile of his and repeated himself. “I said, since we don’t have any pressing business for once, why don’t I show you more of the lab tonight?”

 

“What?! No!” Peter nearly fell off the wall he was perched on. He immediately attempted to compose himself and said, “I mean, I wouldn’t want to trouble you tonight. I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

 

“No,” Tony replied smoothly. “I’m actually free tonight.”

 

“This is great!” Logan piped up, grinning ear to ear. Peter gave him a Look of Death. Logan seemed to have some sort of weird mutant immunity to it. “He could use the extra training. You’re always saying he’s not using his mind enough.”

 

Of the New Avengers, only Wolverine knew about their relationship. With his sense of smell, how could he not? He doubled over laughing hysterically the first time he ran into Peter and Tony leaving ~~the evil dungeon of kinky doom~~ Tony’s personal lab. Peter would have thrown him out a window again, but, for a man without any actual super powers, Tony sure knew how to exhaust a super-hero. Logan never made any serious move to reveal their little secret. And unfortunately for Peter, he was always willing to assist Tony in getting ~~his new love slave~~ Peter alone in private.

 

Peter spoke through gritted teeth. “He’s only said that once or twice and I’ve been doing _fine_ with you out in the field.”

 

“No, I agree with Logan. This is a good opportunity for you to really stretch your wings,” said Captain America with a look of fatherly pride in his eyes.

 

Captain America was a big dumb idiot, Peter decided. Then he immediately felt guilty about it and began mentally shooting Captain America apology messages that he would never get because Cap wasn’t telepathic and neither was Peter.

 

“Yes, this is great for you Pete. You’re always complaining about not being able to use Tony’s cool gadgets,” agreed Spider-Woman.

 

“Peter is smart. This is good,” intoned The Sentry then returned to staring at them blankly.

 

Peter silently hated them all.

 

“So it’s decided!” Tony said cheerfully. “This meeting is over. I’ll see you all later. C’mon Peter,” he brought his mouth to Peter’s ear. “Let’s do some _science_.”

 

Peter shivered, Tony dragged him from the room, and Cage asked Logan what was so funny.


End file.
